


Full Course Yaoi

by PaperFox19



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Fetish, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Muscles, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and yaoi shots between Toriko and various males.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Komatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Full Course Yaoi

A series of drabbles and yaoi shots between Toriko and various males.

-x-

Komatsu

His partner and chef, they were a combo. They also had a lot of fun together. Komatsu had an excellent 6 inch cock, it was slightly curved and tasted delicious. The boy’s ass was A+ nothing better than tongue fucking his tight little ass and getting him ready for his massive tool.

Komatsu could take Toriko’s massive 12 inch long incredibly thick cock all the way, and love every second of it. It hurt the first time, as first times do, but after he took the first load of hunter cum he couldn’t get enough.

-x- At Toriko’s Sweet House-x-

Komatsu was on his hands and knees in Toriko’s room, the chef was taking the hunter’s massive prick. Toriko humped him with long hard thrusts. The room was filled with the smell of sex and sweets, and the sounds of Komatsu’s moans and the smacking of skin on skin.

Toriko held the boy’s hips as he drove in again and again. “Ah Tori….ko ahh…so good…more more more!” and more his partner delivered. He picked up speed increasing the friction inside him.

“Cum for me Komatsu!” he moaned, and changed the angle slightly so his penis could brush his prostate.

“AHHHHH!” he cried out as he came, blowing his load all over the sheets. His clenching muscles pulled him over the edge, and Toriko came spilling his thick man milk inside his partner. Komatsu’s belly swelled from the excess cum.

Toriko grabbed Komatsu and rolled them over, so the boy was still impaled on his cock but could rest on his abs and pecs. Komatsu rubbed his cum filled belly. “Thanks for the meal Toriko-san.”

“That was only breakfast just wait till lunch and dinner.” He said with a grin.

-x-


	2. Coco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Coco

His friend and heavenly king, and the poison master of the group. Poor Coco was always swarmed by fan girls, this was bad for two reasons one he was poisonous and two he liked men. His biggest relief came with Toriko, he wasn’t scared of Coco, and was happy to be with him in every sense of the word.

Coco loved being touched and licked by the man, it was so dangerous but Toriko didn’t care. They even purchased a warehouse where they could be alone and so Coco wouldn’t have to worry about hurting anyone should he lose control.

-x- At a warehouse rented by Toriko and Coco-x-

Cuffs rattled and moans echoed in the empty warehouse. The two heavenly kings were naked, and fooling around. The poison hunter had his hands bound above his head by a pair of handcuffs, Toriko was at his side, the blue haired man was licking his exposed pit, while his right arm was behind the males back, reaching around to play with his nipple. His other hand was down teasing Coco’s hairless crotch, pumping his impressive 11 inch penis.

Coco was leaking a large amount of pre, his whole dick was coated in the slick fluid. “Ahh Toriko, gonna cum!”

“Do it!” the blue haired man growled. Coco arched his back and came, shooting a barrage of white and purple semen all over his body, painting his hairless body with cum. The purple semen of course poisonous but Toriko didn’t hesitate he moved over from the man’s pit to his pecs and started licking up his semen.

He lapped up poison and milk alike, his body had the cells to take it. He cleaned Coco’s pecs and let his tongue swirl around his nipples, he gave each one special attention sucking on them for at least 5 minutes each. “Ahh no please, you’ll make me cum again!”

‘That’s the plan.’ He thought, playfully flicking his still hard dick. Coco moaned and his hips bucked up with need. Toriko continued licking downward running his tongue over the poison master’s abs. After cleaning his abs he worked on his clean crotch, placing a kiss where his pubes would be.

He moved up to suck on his penis, he was able to deep throat his friend with ease. He slurped and sucked his cock with gusto, sucking from base to tip. “Ah ah To…ah…ri…ahhh!” his hips bucked up as he came, and the bluenette drank him down with ease.

Toriko broke the cuffs off Coco, and scooped him up. The poison master rested his head on Toriko’s shoulder. “You drank all my poison again.”

“Yes it was delicious.” He says placing a kiss on him.

“Baka what if I end up killing you.” he says blushing.

“I won’t die so easily, and you worry too much.” They spent some nice naked cuddles before they had to part ways.

-x-


	3. Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Tom

His drinking buddy and close friend. He was a gourmet wholesaler, and owned his own ship, and is always ready to take him across the sea. Their bond was something special.

Tom loved being with Toriko, he always took the long way when taking Toriko out on his boat to spend some extra time with him. He was married but his wife allowed the relationship, not that she could separate the two. Tom had been confused, and thought maybe he wanted to settle down and have a family, but what he had for Toriko wasn’t just lust it was pure and honest love.

So they made an arrangement, 10 years of marriage and if Tom wanted to be with her Toriko would let him go, but it was clear his heart belonged to Toriko, but his wife wanted her years and should the rules be broken more years would be added to the deal.

-x-On Tom’s Boat-x-

Tom was on his knees and naked in front of his blue haired friend who was equally naked. Tom’s 8 inch penis was hard and pointing up with joy, his hands were grasping Toriko’s aching arousal and kept his huge dick pointed at his face. “Come on give it to me buddy.”

“Keep stroking me like that and you’ll get it.” He groaned, and Tom used both hands to stroke his impressive cock. “Here it comes!” he moaned.

Tom opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. He got his treat as thick spurts of cum fired out, the first 3 fired right into his mouth, the next two splashed onto the tongue. He closed his mouth and held the seed in to savor his taste as more cum splashed over his face and onto his pecs. Tom leaned back and let Toriko cum all over him.

Toriko smirked as the sailor swallowed his load, he brought one of his cum covered hands to his mouth and began to suck the seed off his fingers and lick it off his palm. His other hand came down to play with his cock and he soon came spraying his seed onto the floor. “Shit, you’ve been cumming a lot more than in the good old days.”

“Thank Komatsu, he’s been feeding me special meals.” He sat down beside him.

“I’ll do that.” He kept collecting the male’s cum on his hand and bringing it back up to lick his essence. “I wish I could feel you inside me again blowing your load and filling up my belly.”

“That’s against the rules and you know it.” He leaned over and kissed Tom on the lips.

“I know, I’m not allowed to be penetrated or penetrate, my wife is cruel.”

“The rule is I can’t penetrate you with my penis, no rule against toys.” Toriko says with a grin and he pulls out a massive dildo molded after his erect penis. Tom wasted no time and got back to work he took Toriko’s cock into his mouth, while his lover thrust the massive dildo into his ass.

Toriko knew his body well, he found his sweet spot, and hit it again and again. The rest of the trip went like this with Tom getting drilled by the toy while sucking his lover’s cock. It was a good trip, the toy remained his gift and he would use it whenever he had down time away from Toriko. Nothing could beat his real cock but that’s all he had for now. 

-x-


End file.
